Backstage Brawl
by wwechick
Summary: Kane gets an unexpected visitor one night on RAW and the meeting soon leads to blows.


Backstage Brawl

Kane was walking backstage at Madison Square Garden, where RAW was being held, talking on his cell phone with the COO of the WWE Triple H. Kane had traded in his mask along with the red and black wrestling gear for suits and ties. As far as he was concerned, he enjoyed working for the Authority, which was Triple H and his wife Stephanie. Quite frankly, he didn't give a hoot what anybody thought.

"All is going smoothly around here, sir," Kane said to the COO. "I'm holding down the fort till you get here this evening...No, no, no. No problems. All...is in order."

Just then, a stage hand approached Kane. "Sir?"

"Hold on a second, sir." Kane said before lowering the cell phone from his ear. "I'm on the phone with The Authority, you worm. Can't this wait?"

"I'm sorry, Kane. You have a visitor wating for you in the office."

Kane brought the phone back to his ear. "It appears I have a visitor waiting in your office for me. I'm gonna go and see what's up." Kane disconnected the line as he made a beeline towards the office.

A man was sitting in the Authority's office looking at WWE Magazine when Kane barged into the room before slamming the door behind him.

"Alright, you. I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but you are trespassing on private property. So I'm going to give you 2 options. You can leave without a scratch, or I can call security to drag you out of here by force. What will it be?"

"You would call the security...on your own brother?"

"Taker?"

Undertaker lowered the magazine from the front of his face, closed it and dropped it to the floor.

"We haven't seen you since the night of Wrestlemania. What are you doing here?"

Undertaker looked up at Kane from where he sat, then rose to his feet. He slowly began circling around Kane gazing at his corporate attire.

"Well...well...well," Undertaker's voice spoke softly. He stopped in front of his brother, looking deep into his eyes. "Kane...Corporate Kane."

"What are you doing here?" Kane asked irritatedly.

"Funny, cause I want to ask you the same thing. What are _you_ doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into you?" Kane asked raising his voice.

"Yeah!" Undertaker replied raising his voice to match Kane's. "What's happened to you? What's happened to the so-called Devil's Favorite Demon? What happened to my brother?"

"He's standing right here."

"That's not what I'm looking at right now."

"What do you see, then?" Kane challenged. "Tell me."

"I'll tell you," Undertaker said. "I see a corporate puppet whom does the COO's bidding at his request, all because he doesn't want to get his own hands dirty."

"Shut your mouth," Kane growled through his teeth.

"I'm not finished yet. I see a weakling. I see a has-been in a crappy suit and tie."

"Shut...UP!"

"When Triple H says, 'Jump, Kane', you say, 'How high, boss?"

"SHUT UP!"

"I don't see the Big Red Monster. I see a Big...Red...Sellout."

That did it. Kane backhanded Undertaker causing him to take a step backwards. Undertaker, causing him to take a step backwards. Undertaker rubbed his jaw as his eyes connected with Kane's eyes again. Undertaker ran the tip of his tongue across right corner of his bottom lip. Sure enough...blood had been drawn. Undertaker chuckled deeply before speaking again.

"That's the Kane I know. But know,"

Undertaker delivered a hard open-palmed slap to Kane's face. The blow caught Kane off guard and almost caused him to lose his balance. Instead, Kane grabbed Undertaker by the throat with his right hand, slamming him against the wall. Undertaker's right handed wrapped aroiund Kane's wrist as he gagged, gasped, and coughed trying to catch his breath.

"Who's the weakling now?" Kane released his grip on his brother, then delivered a stiff right knee to Undertaker's mid-section causing him to double over in pain. Kane asked again. "

Who's...the weakling...now?"

Undertaker answered tackling Kane to the floor. He connected with a vicious right hook to Kane's nose, hearing it crunch beneath his fist. Kane began bleeding profusely as he rolled Undertaker onto his back with a grunt.

"You're gonna pay for that, dear brother."

Kane landed a right hand to Undertaker's left cheek, cutting it instantly. Undertaker threw Kane off of him causing him to roll on the floor. Both men got to their feet before Undertaker tackled Kane again, this time, knocking the couch over.

Just then, some security guards came in and ran over to the two fighting brothers. They tried to separate them. It took a few tries, but eventually, it was a success. Triple H came in and stood between the two feuding men shouting orders.

"STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH! KNOCK IT OFF! NOW!"

Soon, the chaos came to a hault.

"Now...I don't who started this, and I don't care either." Triple H walked up to Kane, whom was released by the security guards at his demand. " Kane...what...happened?"

"I'll explain later."

"Fine. Go get cleaned up. Your nose is a mess."

Kane walked out of the office without so much as another word or another glance at his brother. Triple H turned his attention towards Undertaker.

"Release him," he told the other security guards. "Undertaker...I don't want to do this, but you leave me no other choice. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the arena."

"Don't worry," Undertaker's deep voice rumbled. "I'm leaving. However," he approached Triple H until he came nose-to-nose with the COO. "You did this to my brother. And that...is something I will never forgive you for."

Undertaker walked out the door of the office leaving Triple H shaking his head in disbelief. Just then, Stephanie walked in and walked over to her husband.

"Honey...what was that about?"

"I have no idea, Stephanie. I have no...idea."

**THE END**


End file.
